Mark of the Lioness
by cerealkiller49
Summary: Tatsumi has been depressed ever since he returned from being captured by Esdeath, and Leone knows just how to cheer him up...


**Originally inspired by a deviation by DrakeStirLawl at art/Get-Over-Her-276594056**

 **Thinking about Mortal Kombat and AGK and... here's what happens.**

* * *

Ever since the night she marked him, Leone had been paying special attention to Tatsumi. She'd noticed his budding potential almost as soon as he joined the team and his growing manliness as well. The young warrior had grown into a fine young man. It was time to claim him.

Unfortunately for her, Tatsumi didn't seem to care for her in the same way. Worse, he'd been shambling around the base, depressed, for a week. This was probably because of his (recently, late) girlfriend. Though their relationship had been short their love had been intense and it certainly left a scar on the brown haired youth.

Leone knew that if she didn't help him move on, she'd never be able to get a chance at wooing Tatsumi. She did, however, have a plan to do just that.

The blonde fighter peeked around the corner. There he was, shuffling down empty hallways like a lifeless zombie again. Fingering the lasso strapped to her belt, Leone took a deep breath and burst out from behind her cover, confronting Tatsumi.

"Tatsumi, you need to brighten up," said Leone as evenly and calmly as she could.

The fire in her eyes, however, must've gave away some of her intentions.

"Nee-san," began Tatsumi as he took a nervous step backwards. "If it's about Mine, I-"

"Oh no you don't," growled the heated lioness as she flung her lasso at her fleeing target. "GET OVER HER [sic]!"

The looped rope wrapped itself around the bearer of Incursio's arms and torso, ensnaring him. Leone yanked on the rope violently, dragging Tatsumi off his feet and flying towards her. Leone opened her arms and caught him...

...with her breasts. The green eyed warrior landed face-first into the Leone's sizable bust as she locked her arms around the back of his head, trapping his face between her cleavage. A mixture of adrenaline, arousal and Leone's feminine charm caused all of the blood in Tatsumi's body to rush to his genital, killing him instantly as his brain died of lack of nourishment. His penis, however, tripled in size.

 _Perfect,_ thought Leone. _Now I can FINISH HIM!_

A mixture of the heat of combat and her own natural heat overwhelmed her self-control and she gave in to instinct. Grabbing hold of Tatsumi's bulging member by its base, the blonde woman tugged as hard as she could, tearing off his pants... and his shaft. Leone held it over her mouth and squeezed with all her might, but nothing happened. Frustrated, she took the lasso off Tatsumi (who, weirdly, stood quite rigidly balanced) and wrapped it around the severed organ.

"CUM HERE!" screamed the wielder of Lionelle as she squeezed with her right hand while forcing the rope to constrict on the still-erect penis. White hot semen erupted out of the pressured genital. The spray of penial fluid drenched her face, flowed into her mouth and dribbled down her chin, spilling onto her shoulder and chest.

 _Musky,_ moaned Leone mentally. _Delicious._

Satisfied, Leone gripped the (now) lifeless member and stabbed it into Tatsumi's mouth, impaling him. A geyser of blood gushed out of the rear end of the driven in penis, covering the brown haired corpse with crimson ichor. The dead body toppled backwards to the ground, completely devoid of life.

"LEONE WINS," announced Najenda who appeared out of nowhere. "FLAWLESS VICTORY. FATALITY!"

The yellow-haired spectre of vengeance raised her arm in victory and ripped off her facemask, spewing hellfire everywhere, immolating the hidden base of Night Raid and all the people still inside (all two of them).

Leone would go on to exact vengeance on her icy nemesis during an ancient martial arts tournament and end up killing the sorcerer who had really killed her entire family.

* * *

 **I'd be surprised if this story doesn't get taken down within a month. Here's for all you twisted Leone x Tatsumi shippers. I hope none of you enjoyed it outside of finding it funny...  
**

 **This archive really needs more random, overly sexual, plotless, retarded stories like this. The League one gets stories like this on a monthly basis.**


End file.
